


Unethical

by Anti047



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi, Rating: NC17, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti047/pseuds/Anti047
Summary: 一场背德的阴谋与不该存在的爱恋
Relationships: Lars Mikkelsen/Hugh Dancy, Mads Mikkelsen/Hugh Dancy
Kudos: 5





	Unethical

Chapter 01

“所以，Mrs .Dhavernas, 你依然坚持自己被别人利用了这一观点对吗？”说话的男子惬意地坐在真皮的沙发上，将脸藏在阴影中双手交叉搭在交叠的双腿上，完全不担心眼前被自己Alpha信息素刺激得快要失去呼吸的女士。  
“Mr. Mikkelsen, 我…我发誓这是个意外，我没有任何想要泄露公司机密的意图。”可怜的女人似乎要哭出来了，“我会尽力补偿公司的损失。”身为Omega的天性让她本能的臣服。  
“我并不认为这在你的偿还能力范围内。”Mr. Mikkelsen从看起来价格不菲的瓷器中抿了一口咖啡，“不过请你再耐心等待几分钟，我和兄长商议之后会给你明确的答复。”

与此同时，一辆911 Carrera停到了公司的门口，立即有人走到车门前为里面的的人打开车门。而车上的人似乎并不着急，只是隔着车窗静静地看着对面公园的喷泉。  
当然，身为H.M.——北美最大家具公司的持有者，只要他不发话，没有人敢打扰他。  
顺着男人的目光看去，一个看起来很年轻的男子正在和一只牧羊犬玩耍。  
绿茵地在阳光下呈现出明亮鲜活的颜色，喷泉发出的一簇簇清水被折射出彩虹的光芒。那人焦糖色的卷发在和牧羊犬的追逐中上下颤动，灰蓝色的衬衫袖口被挽到肘部，露出白皙的小臂。在几次扑空后，这只牧羊犬终于将男子扑倒了——在水池里。男子从水池中走出来，站在水池的边缘上，湿透了的衬衣紧贴在身上，勾勒出男子恰到好处的身材。  
“Oh, Winston.”男子笑了笑，并没有生气。  
这一切看起来十分正常。  
可对于车里的人来说，眼前这一幕却让他感到小腹发紧。他很久没有这样的感觉了，即使是在全世界最血统纯正的Omega的诱惑下，Mr. Lars Mikkelsen也没有一丝的性致。他的私人医生给出的诊断是“心理对性爱抗拒导致生理需求抑制”。反而眼前这一切让他觉得十分性感，他似乎听得到那个人呼吸的声音，每一个动作都是一个慢镜头，从发尖滴落的水珠，沿着锁骨一路流到衬衣里面，划过光滑的胸肌，在乳尖处绕个弯，顺着小腹滑向更隐秘的地方......  
而且，这个男子是个纯正的，未被标记的Omega. 他身上的气味就像雨后的森林，有松木的香气和河水的腥味，还有一点点麝香的味道。没有一丝露骨的诱惑，但是让人无法忘却，足以激起任何Alpha标记的欲望。  
“Katharine.” Lars敲了敲车窗，“I need him.”  
“Yes, sir.”金发女性回答道，随即拍下了男人的照片。  
一个温暖的微笑定格在相机的闪光灯中。  
男子全然不知自己身处怎样的境地，沉浸在此刻的欢愉之中，宛如被猎鹰盯上的白兔，在被阴影彻底笼罩之前，绝对不会警觉地竖起耳朵。

“My brother.”沙发上男子的声音听起来带这些不耐烦，“Old codger.”  
“Shut up, Mads boy.” Lars对于自己弟弟的玩笑并不生气，“So, she is that girl.”  
Lars看向Caroline, 镜片后灰蓝色的眼睛没有一丝愤怒，只是一如往常的平静。身为血统纯正的Alpha, Lars将自己的信息素控制的很好。  
“不错的Omega, 可惜已经被标记了。”卖不了高价，但是这味道有些熟悉。  
“......”Caroline说不出话来，她对于自己将要面临的未知事件充满了恐惧。  
要知道，这两个男人在商业政界甚至黑帮上的任何一点关系都是自己无力抵抗的，包括她的Alpha, 对此也无能为力。  
“介于你和Gillian Anderson的亲密关系，很显然我们不能走正常的法律顺序，Mrs. Dhavernas. ”Lars说道。  
Caroline当然明白Lars说的话是什么意思，这也是她窃取H.M.公司机密档案的原因之一。Gillian Anderson，她的Alpha, H.M.的竞争公司的准继承者，为了在父亲面前出头而想出让她偷取销售报告的“Good idea”。Caroline不能让Gillian知道她被发现了，这样会有损Gillian在她父亲心里的“Good girl”形象，她会动用《第九法案》，然后让自己被送往Ⅳ区——处理犯罪Omega的监狱。  
“Relax，honey.” Lars接过Katharine递来的文件，“The only thing you need to do is taking this man to me, and it's not hard for you.”  
Caroline看了一眼照片上笑的开心的男子，心里一寒。  
那是Hugh Dancy, 她唯一在世的亲人，她亲爱的弟弟。

Chapter 02

“Caroline, I am back.”Hugh推开房门说道，但是在他打开防盗门的一瞬间，就被一种陌生Alpha的信息素的味道所包围。  
危险。这是Hugh的第一直觉。  
Caroline坐在沙发上，脸上挂着一个极其虚假的微笑，Hugh当然看得出来那个Alpha正用一把枪抵着她的后腰。  
“Who are you?”Hugh向那个有着暗金色头发的Alpha问道。  
“你一定知道Caroline最近干了些bad girl才会干的傻事，作为她的上司，我认为我有权利向她索要相应的赔偿。”Mads不紧不慢地说着。  
“So......”Hugh示意他继续说下去。  
“你可以看一看餐桌上的合约，如果你同意的话，我们可以为彼此省去很多麻烦。”  
Hugh走道餐桌边拿起了那份合约。  
准确来说，这是一份非常详细的卖身契。  
就在Hugh阅读这份合约的时候，Mads打量着这个年轻人。一头焦糖色的卷发胡乱地在头顶生长，棕色的眼睛像极了某种讨喜的动物。手指白皙而修长，在翻过的纸张间像振翅的蝴蝶。  
Hugh合上了那份合约，他长长地呼了一口气。这对他来说并不是荒诞的事情，作为一个Omega，是常见的现象。  
“Any questions?” Mads问道。  
“Just one.” Hugh上挑的眉毛带着些挑衅的意味，“I worth more.”  
Mads笑了，“That's not a question.”  
“我要求在签约时段内每个月保证给Caroline十万英镑，而且我要求修改第四十九条，我不接受所谓的‘在同解除前Hugh Dancy的所有人的身权益归Mikkelson兄弟所有‘这条。我不会接受被你们中的任何一个人标记。”Hugh的声音听起来十分镇静，双手托在桌子的边缘上，等着Mads的回应。  
“Deal.”  
得到回复的Hugh签下了姓名，动作轻松得就像在签收一份邮件。  
谁都没有想到事情会这么简单。就在Mads放开Caroline的时候，他有一瞬间的怀疑，他怀疑这一切会不会是Hugh的骗局。但是在他走上前接过合约的时候他就打消了这个念头，因为这个Omega的信息素真是太好闻了，好闻到让Mads觉得就算Hugh是个骗子，他也愿意上当。然后再以一个更为正当的名义将这个小骗子锁起来，永远不让别人见到他的样子，闻到他的味道。  
Mads在Hugh转身的时候看到了Hugh衣领下露出的雪白的皮肤，他似乎想象的到那块皮肤之下隐藏的血管与腺体，跳动的脉搏，引诱他咬破那块皮肤。他会舔舐流出的鲜血，让他们的味道混合在一起......是的，Mads已经将他亲爱的哥哥抛在脑后了。  
“很好，”Mads还是找回了一点理智，“跟我走，我们会为你安排住处。”  
Hugh不知道自己做出的决定会让他走向一个怎样的未来，也许他只是被那个人灰蓝色的眼睛深深的吸引着，哪怕那是一双会让他永堕地狱的恶魔之眼。  
他当然不知道自己正在走向一条背德的道路，这样的路没有结局，没有退路，没有光明。有的，只是令人堕落麻醉的快感，明知道是漩涡还是义无反顾地陷下去，只为追寻那种醉生梦死般的慰藉。  
“What about Winston?” 哦，那只牧羊犬。  
“不用担心，你不在的时候它会好好的。”Caroline说道，一手拉住了想要追随主人出去的爱宠。  
真是讽刺。Hugh想着，看了看护在他身侧的Mads.

两人离开后一路无话。  
这气氛很诡异。  
Hugh表现出没有晚间泡沫剧里被逼为娼的戏剧化的激动，甚至相当的镇静，仿佛他就是接受了一份正常的工作，而不是在没有律师和任何担保人的情况下跟一个陌生的Alpha走。  
没关系的，Hugh, 你只需要帮助那个老Alpha恢复性趣就可以了。他想着。  
“So......why me?” Hugh问道。他自知自己没有那种魅力，虽然周围有不少向他示爱的Alpha或Beta, 但High并不认为自己能让一个上流社会的Alpha看上，还是一个性冷淡多年的老Alpha.  
“你有绝对的魅力，Hugh, 只需要一点点规范的引导。” 然后你将成为独一无二的，美味而勾魂的Omega.

Chapter 03

Mads为Lars找过不少Omega, 从顶级超模到身世相符的名媛淑女，可Lars就像是在逃避什么东西。那些Omega无一不梦想着成为Mrs. Mikkelson, 可惜这个位置一直空到了今天。所以当他亲爱的哥哥终于找到一个让他性致勃勃的Omega的时候，Mads当然选择想尽一切办法把这个Omega送到他的身边。  
就这样送过去当然不是什么好主意。Mads想着。  
他要送给Lars一份完美的礼物。

不出预料的，Hugh首先被带到一家医院做了全方面的身体健康检查。

“如果检查结果是阳性的，你会怎么做？”Hugh拿着血液样本晃了晃，对Mads说道。  
“不会的，你很健康。”Mads灰黄的头发随意的搭在额头上，穿着简单的米黄色西装，双手放在裤兜里靠在墙上的样子竟然有些可爱。  
“Why so sure?”  
“My nose is always right.”

是的，这就像是一种天赋。  
Mads可以精确地闻出一个人到底有没有生病，这个天赋曾经让无数贴到他身上来的廉价Omega们脸色发白地离开。

事实证明Hugh是个干干净净的、未被标记的纯种Omega.

接着他们就倒了一处类似废弃工厂的地方。  
在那里Hugh见到了一个疯疯癫癫的Beta.

“Oh, honey.”那个向Mads扑来的Beta戴着副眼镜，金色的头发梳到脑后，皮肤苍白得不像话。  
“Michael.”Mads不是十分礼貌地推开了这个异常兴奋的Beta.  
“说吧，”Michael整了整刚才被弄乱的发型，“怎么想起来到我这里的？”  
“我想让你帮我个忙…….”Mads坏笑着凑到Michael耳边说完了后面的话。  
Hugh看着眼前一脸“catch you”的表情的Michael，忍不住打了个寒颤。  
“Hey, 我要是帮你这个忙，能有什么好处？”Michael看着Mads，眼神中的意味十分明显。  
“你知道Beta从来不符合我的胃口。”Mads说道，顺便看了一眼站在一旁一头雾水的Hugh.  
“好吧，那就按以前的规矩好了，给我找几个漂亮的Omega姑娘来。”Michael有些失望。  
“You aren’t gay?”Hugh有些不解。  
“What the F**k?! Honey,看在你这张漂亮脸蛋的份上我不会打你。”  
“Well done.”Mads几乎忍不住要大笑了。  
“所以你带我来这里的目的是什么？合约上写得很清楚，我的目标只有Lars一个人。”Hugh 问道。  
“Easy baby, 我只是你的行为导师，只负责教你怎么勾引一个无趣的老头子。”Michael说道。  
“而且接下来的一周你将住在这里，身下的事情Michael会告诉你。”Mads留下这句话就匆匆离开了。

“进展如何？”说这话的人站在落地的玻璃窗前，脸上的妆容精致而浓郁，波浪的金发被高高地束起。  
“一切都很正常，他们并没有怀疑到我们。”说话的人站在阴影中，看不清她的脸，只能看到那人鲜红的套装。  
“一周以后是Lars的生日，到时候要保证Will拿到东西，父亲撑不了多久了。”  
“我明白，Will不会失手的。”那人走到窗前，将手搭在Gillian的肩上。  
“Caro, 你可真舍得你的宝贝弟弟。”  
“For us.”Caroline举起了桌上的香槟。  
“For us.”

匆匆离开的Mads回到了宅邸，他知道一周以后在Lars的生日宴会上他亲爱的哥哥会收到一份绝佳的礼物，但是在这之前，老Alpha的热潮期需要另一个人来陪他度过。  
Mads走进房间的时候Lars正坐在壁炉旁的椅子上，七月的气候还用不着生火，打扫得干干净净的壁炉此时就像是一个黑洞。  
老Alpha的眼底泛着红色，镜片后灰蓝色的眼睛里有被压抑的欲望之火在暗中燃烧。Lars的信息素的味道就像是冬天里的寒风和冷杉的组合，神秘而高贵，如隐居已久的前朝贵族一般。这与Mads的信息素的味道混合在一起，仿佛是黑巧克力与黑咖啡的完美融合，双重的醇香与苦涩。  
当Mads跨坐在Lars的腿上，吻上他的下颌并伸手向下摩挲老Alpha的欲望的时候，两个人的信息素在空气中像烟花一样炸开。  
Alpha之间的性爱将注定是充满了侵略与抢夺的。

Chapter 04

事情不应该这样发展的。  
两个高阶Alpha之间存在的应该是争夺荣耀的敌对，或者是并肩战斗的友谊，但绝无可能出现情欲之爱。  
从各个方面来讲都是不可能的。  
对彼此来说，Alpha的信息素是辛辣而刺鼻的，况且他们是天生的给予者，上帝并未给他们留下接纳其他雄性的器官。  
也许是血缘的关系，Mads又是兄长带着长大的，两个人的关系在旁人看来亲昵的过分。由于两人同为Alpha，一直以来也没有什么负面新闻。旁人只知道这对兄弟的关系十分稳固，绝不可能挑唆两人的关系。  
然而在每个不为人知的深夜里与Mads或Lars的热潮期中，他们之间激烈而隐秘的相互抚慰与热切叫嚣的欲望足以让这对背德的兄弟走上通向地狱火焰焚烧的道路。  
这是让所有人欲罢不能的罪孽与蜜糖。  
Mads让步了，他心甘情愿在兄长的气味下臣服，每一次撕裂般的进入，每一次发泄般的低吼，每一次撕咬般的亲吻。  
Lars似乎只对他上瘾，比自己略温和的信息素的味道总能让老Alpha沉醉其中，Mads也总能被两人混合的气息熏得头晕脑胀。  
这就像是一种专属于他们的海洛因，在耗尽生命之前绝不会戒掉。  
直到Hugh的出现，同胞的血缘给了他们相同的智慧与力量，当然包括相同的爱好与品味。Mads将Hugh作为精心包装的礼物送给Lars，他希望这能在追求Omega的过程中为自己加上一分。但鉴于Hugh的表现，Mads并不确定自己的想法是否可以实现。

“我非要这样吗？”Hugh站在一面巨大的镜子前面，满头大汗。  
“当然，你还有三个小时的华尔兹课程。”Michael扶了扶眼镜。  
For God’s sake, Hugh已经连续练了一上午的各种乱七八糟的舞蹈与健美操了。他现在只想好好地休息一下，吃一顿像样的饭，而不是一杯怪异的绿色液体。这还不是最惨的，他这几天一直都睡在一个像拱桥一样的东西上——为了你柔软的腰部——这是Michael的原话。  
他不是被买来当一个廉价带操的Omega的吗？只要摸上那个老Alpha的床，他就能为Caroline弄来她需要的文件。但是，谁能告诉他，为什么他还要过这种掺无人道的生活？  
“Focus on，you……”Michael未说完的话被一个吸气噎了回去。  
“Sorry.”Hugh尴尬的挪开了踩在名贵皮鞋上的脚。  
“Go on.”

一周后  
Lars Mikkelsen的生日宴会如期举行，这不过是M.H.的一次扩张会议的掩饰。Lars借生日的名义将所有的盟友召集来，能用金钱收买Anderson的产业就不需要动用武力，毕竟Jack是个狡猾的老狐狸。Lars一整天都没有露面，他的大楼顶层的会议室中一直待到影子从长变短又变长。  
这期间Mads也没有露面，只有在午饭后给Hugh寄来了一套晚上化装舞会要用的衣服。  
Hugh打开精致包装过的盒子，里面一张写着“Wear me”的卡片以及一套华丽的白色洋装，束胸，丝袜等所有一位淑女需要的东西。  
在打开的一瞬间Hugh的脸色就像那个盒子一样苍白了，但他还是默默地拿起了衣服。  
就这一次，不会有人认出来的。他安慰自己道。

“Bro, 我给你准备了一件完美的礼物。”Mads在换上晚会的衣服时候对Lars说道。  
“和去年的一样？”Lars一边让佣人系上繁琐的扣子一边问道。  
“略有不同。”Mads得意的笑着。

Chapter 05

夜幕降临了，一辆又一辆名贵的豪车从古堡前庭的喷泉驶过，进入会场的人们一边谈笑风生一边向宴会厅走去。远远看去整个庄园被星星点点的灯光簇拥着，渐渐暗下去的天空更加凸显出灯光的夺目。  
Hugh坐在车里，Michael充当他的司机。他不放心地检查里一下Caroline留给他的针剂，还在。一路上Michael都在叮嘱他，他要用什么样的眼神，用怎样魅惑又不露骨的声音。但是Hugh完全听不进去，因为他现在脑子里一片空白。虽然Caroline是个好姐姐，为了Hugh她做过不少事情，包括和Gillian在一起。这一次，他不想再一点忙都帮不上。  
像电影中描述的那样，Mars站在门口迎接每一位前来的客人。Mads装扮成了Zorro的样子，黑色的面罩挡住了深邃的眼睛，佩剑在黑色的斗篷下时时显露，带着黑色皮质手套的手接过一份份礼物。而Lars则是标准的贵族打扮，上了年纪的Alpha不愿意在自己的身上戴过多的装饰，只是穿了一身深蓝色的礼服，上面繁复的暗金刺绣与领口的灰色砖石相得映彰。按照Mads的话来说，简直是“Vivo Laffor”，与中世纪时期西班牙的贵族并无两样。  
“My boy，where is my gift?”Lars问道。  
“You will see.”Mads示意他的兄长看向舞池的另一端。  
那是一位无可挑剔的Omega.  
上好的丝绸裹住了她纤细的腰身，抹胸与泡泡袖的结合优雅而不失活泼，裙摆上覆盖着层层薄纱。白色头纱下的焦糖色卷发被梳理妥帖，一双棕灰色的眼睛像是藏在蝴蝶形蕾丝眼罩后的宝钻，裸露在空气中的肌肤白皙而莹润。  
而在Lars闻到那熟悉的松木与河水的味道的时候，他知道这就是那天他在公园中见到的男子。  
“Dance with me? My Orton Sia.”Lars走上前，向他询问道。  
“……”Hugh没有说话，只是点了点头，同时颧骨上也多了两抹绯红。  
Omega的害羞让Lars有些莫名的激动，当他将手臂搭上那柔软的腰肢的时候，害羞的Omega几乎不敢直视他的眼睛，像一只小鹿一样躲闪他的目光。  
两人随着小提琴的节奏从舞池的边缘进入了舞池中央，Lars对怀中人温柔的目光不知道惹来多少Omega嫉妒的目光。西班牙风格的舞蹈热情而诱惑，Hugh就像是一只蝴蝶围绕在Lars的身侧，这得感谢Michael这一周的魔鬼特训。  
“也许Sia并没有被Laffor胁迫，她是自愿的。”Hugh在Lars绕到他的身后是说道。  
“也许Zorro也没有杀死Laffor.”Lars回答道。  
“Come with me.”Hugh凑到Lars耳边说着，略沙哑的嗓音与喝出的气体直折磨老Alpha的耐心。  
“As your wish.”Lars以同样的方式低语道，同时看了看在酒桌边谈笑风生的Mads。  
Mads也看似无意的回了一个眼神，以两人间的默契再无需多言。  
就在Mads转身准备离开的时候，他被一抹蓝色的身影吸引住了，那与Hugh相似的味道，稍微苦涩一些，来自已被标记的Omega.  
Caroline，他可以肯定。Mads又看向Lars与Hugh消失的方向，嘴角未消失的弧度更加深刻了。

Chapter 06

一曲结束后Hugh拉着Lars的手在回廊里奔跑，手掌传来的炙热温度暴露了他的急切。两人向幽会的少男少女那样藏在柱子后面躲避来来往往的佣人，冲进无人的电梯后立即关上门，根本不担心是否还有其他要上来的人。  
在电梯门关上的瞬间，Lars就解下了Hugh的眼罩。在看到那双眼睛的瞬间他就忍不住吻上了那双红唇。当老Alpha吻上来的时候Hugh感觉浑身都在颤抖，也许是那股凌冽的信息素的味道，也许是扶上自己后颈的手。就在Hugh即将窒息的时候电梯的门开了，两人在推搡之间Lars用房卡刷开了一扇门。  
趁着黑暗，Hugh伸手去探绑在大腿上的吐真剂，就在他准备将针头刺入老Alpha的后颈的时候， 突然亮了起来。  
Hugh的动作僵了一下，握着针管的手就被握住了，Hugh惊讶地看向那只手的主人——Mads.  
“Bad boy.”Mads说道，同时手上一个用力让那只针剂掉在了地板上。  
摔得粉碎。  
Hugh被现在的情况弄混了，为什么Mads会在这里？

这个Zorro并不是来拯救Sia的，他和Laffor是一伙的。

“有一件事你要知道，”Lars反手锁上了门锁，“你刚刚犯了一个大错。”  
咯噔。  
Hugh被两个人的信息素包围着，在双倍的压制下一个Omega毫无胜算。  
“在天亮之前，dear，你依然还是我的礼物。”Lars说着，将手伸进了里衬。  
在Mads吻上他的双唇的时候他彻底沦陷了，Hugh被两人夹在中间，他不知道是谁的手解开了繁重的裙子，不知道是谁解开他的束胸。  
至少在解开的瞬间他感觉好多了。  
Lars雪山晴空般的味道和Mads秋雨阴云般的味道让Hugh分不清谁是谁，他也不知道他们是怎么滚到这张大的不像话的床上的。他的阴茎在欲望的撩拨下抬起了头，在Mads或是Lars的抚摸下Hugh的呼吸越来越急促，终于在Lars舔舐他的生殖腺的时候，在Alpha信息素刺激下Hugh射了出来。  
Hugh喘息着，才发现此刻自己正趴在Mads的怀里，而Lars在他身后分开了他的双腿，用沾满他自己精液的手指伸入了他的后穴。在手指伸入的瞬间Mads突然含住了他的乳珠，这让Hugh咬住了下唇才不至于喊出声来。在Lars极具技巧的按摩下入口逐渐变得潮湿而松软，在触碰到某个点的时候Hugh终于忍不住轻声哼了出来。  
Mads将Hugh翻了个身，将他的后背靠在自己的怀里，被拉开的大腿将里面的风景暴露无遗。看到Lars两腿间的巨物的时候Hugh还是有些害怕，他向后撤着，直到撞上另一个铁硬的东西。  
“No……”他挣扎着，但是无济于事。  
他亲眼看着Lars的阴茎缓缓地进入，被撑开的滋味实在不好受，尤其是第一次。  
Lars看着Hugh脸上显露的恐惧与陌生的快感，说道：“第一次？”  
Hugh红到耳根的脸与紧致的后穴给出了答案。  
Mads和Lars见过不少企图这样干的Omega，只是他们从来没有机会做到这一步。  
当Lars开始大力耸动的时候Omega再也压抑不住喉咙里的呻吟，那声音简直让Hugh本人都感到羞耻。Mads将Hugh又翻了回去，他故意将旋转的时间缩短，这让Omega的甬道骤然紧缩，Lars发出了一声叹息。在Hugh尖叫之前就被Mads的阴茎堵满了喉咙。  
Hugh被两人夹击着，总有一个被顶到了头，他感觉自己的脑子被干成了一团浆糊。他前后两个嘴都感到麻木了，但是一波又一波的快感像潮水一样越涨越高。在Mads首先在他的喉咙里胀大一圈后，Lars也在他体内成结了。  
“……No……”Hugh只能发出模糊的声音以及做一些无谓的挣扎，后穴不断撞击的阴茎马上就可以撞开他的子宫口。  
Hugh挣扎着，企图逃离，他的恐慌被Lars尽数收入眼底。老Alpha抚摸着他的后背说道:“I won’t, not now.”这时Hugh才稍稍安静了些，低沉的声音让他感到莫名的安心。  
兄弟两人几乎在同一时刻射了出来，Hugh被滚烫的精液灌满了，真正意义上的灌满了。  
两人趁Hugh喘息的期默契地间换了位置。来不及咽下的精液从Hugh的嘴中流出，顺着下巴滴到了胸膛上，后穴的精液更是满得直往外淌。  
Mads提起Hugh地一条腿架在肩膀上，这个姿势让他的阴茎可以埋得更深。再次被侵入的时候前列腺被Mads的阴茎狠狠地碾过，Hugh几乎是尖叫了出来，Lars也没闲着，他一面将自己的半勃的阴茎捅到了Hugh嘴里的同时用手揉捏着Hugh滴水的阴茎。粉红色的阴茎在Lars的把玩下开始吐出更多的前液，Lars和Mads同时加快了速度。最后，在Hugh射精时绞紧的甬道和喉咙让两人先后释放。  
浓郁的Alpha的信息素让Hugh的腺体发疼，但是没有人动那里，就像两个人约好了谁都不标记他一样。他也许现在会感激Alpha们的仁慈，但是到了明天他就不会了。  
在Hugh昏睡过去之前，他已经不记得Caroline交给他的任务了，他被两个人翻来覆去的玩弄，身上沾满了Alpha的味道。他只记得朦胧中看到的一双灰蓝色的眼睛，Mads的，或者是Lars的，但是无所谓了。

Chapter 07

Mr. Anderson的葬礼成了所有媒体争相报道的热点，这个曾经在商界独占一角的男人最后除了一身债务什么都没有留下。Gillian作为他的长女继承了一切，一个摇摇欲坠的企业与天价数字的债务。年轻Alpha的眉头在出生的那一刻起就没有舒展过，还好之前以及现在有Caroline在陪着她。Gillian一身肃穆的黑色穿行在穷追不舍的记者和他们举上来的话筒间，黑色面纱下的脸庞满是愁容。保镖为她清出一条路，让她可以顺利的到达Anderson家族的墓地。

牧师在棺前诵读着经文：“耶和华啊，我的心仰望你。”

Hugh眨了眨眼，适应了光线后发现自己被绑在一张椅子上，确切的说，一张电椅上。  
“醒了？”Mads就站在他的对面。  
“……”Hugh的身体被清洗过了，只是此刻他未着寸缕，身上的印记嘲笑着他昨晚的狼狈与软弱。  
“我希望你能你能如实回答我的问题，你需要做的只是点头或者摇头，明白吗？”  
Hugh迟疑了一下，点了点头。  
“Well，所有的事情都是你和Caroline演的戏对吗？”  
点头。  
“你和Caroline有个接头的地方对吗？”  
点头。  
Mads向单向玻璃望了望，问道：“你会告诉我们在哪里，对吗？”

“我的上帝啊，我素来依靠你：求你不要叫我羞愧，不要叫我的仇敌夸胜。”

“你……你们会放过她吗？”Hugh问道，等待答案的时候他的手心在不断地出汗。  
“Hugh，你现在没有资格将条件。”Mads的声音就像深海一样冰冷无情。  
一个坚决的摇头。  
“我本来不想这样做的。”Mads拿出一支针管。  
被束缚在电椅上的Hugh毫无反抗的机会，他只能看着Mads将针管内无色的液体注射进自己的身体。

“耶和华啊，求你的道指引我，求你的路教训我。”

几分钟后Hugh开始感到不对劲了，他的呼吸越来越急促，他开始感觉到身体的某个部位变得潮湿。突如其来的热潮期没有过渡，没有预兆，Hugh几乎在一瞬间就被欲望淹没了。他的生殖腺在隐隐作痛，不大的房间内瞬间被Omega的香气充满了。Hugh努力地像夹紧双腿，但是热液还是不断地流出，一直顺着小腿滴到了地板上。Hugh看着一步步向自己靠近的Alpha，有着雨水与晨雾般气息的信息素似乎在故意撩拨Hugh的神经。Alpha将自己的信息素控制地十分好，时而浓郁，时而淡薄。这让Hugh对Alpha的欲望更加的热切，他想努力克制这种欲望，但是没有用，Omega的本能让他向高阶的Alpha屈服。  
“现在，不考虑一下告诉我你们将在那里见面吗？”Mads捧起Hugh的脸，食指犯规地摩挲着Hugh的生殖腺。那块皮肤下血管突突跳动的声音与Mads的嗓音混在一起，又被Omega此时异常敏感的神经无限放大，这让Hugh差一点就投降了，他张了张嘴，到底没有发出声来。

“耶和华是善良正直的，所以他必指罪人以正道。”

挫败感让Alpha释放出更多的信息素，高阶Alpha强大的压制力让Hugh流出了更多的热液，他发出痛苦的呻吟，向后扬起的脖颈像一只垂死的母鹿。  
咔哒。  
一直在门外观察的Lars也走了进来，老Alpha的气息绝不亚于Mads，巨大的压迫感就像是迎面砸来的冰山，冷酷无情。  
Hugh虽然也算是Omega中的高阶，但是在两位高阶Alpha的绝对压制下，他还是在Lars的胡须触到他的腺体的时候投降了。  
“……Anderson家族墓园。”Hugh几乎是颤抖着说出了这句话。  
Lars给了Mads一个眼神，后者立即心领神会走了出去。

“耶和华啊，求你以你之名赦免我的罪，因我罪孽深重。”

最后一铲土落下了，Gillian与她的父亲做了最后的告别。她看着在不远处的车门前等她的Caroline，露出一个苦涩的微笑。Caroline就站在她眼前，正准备向她走来，就在这时一颗子弹射穿了她的胸膛。  
“No——！”Gillian在保镖反应过来之前就冲了出去。  
她的保镖将她拽了回来，将她强制送上一辆轿车，在他们被Mads派来的车队包围之前就逃之夭夭。  
“把尸体带回去。”Mads对手下说道，“让Jack的人在第三大道拦截下他们。”

失去了Omega的Alpha在车里拍打着椅背大哭，Hugh在腺体被Lars咬破的瞬间抑制不住自己眼泪。  
这是无法弥补的空缺，这是不该存在的维系。  
这是不容存在的背叛与罪过，这是我的原罪。

Chapter 08

“Don’t cry, my boy.” Lars为Hugh擦掉了那一滴泪，在指尖触到那一点冰凉的时候他们的气味混为一体了。  
“You killed her……” Hugh的声音颤抖着，他可以感觉到自己唯一至亲的离世。  
Hugh被迫失去了一个联系，又被迫与一个Alpha建立了一个联系。  
在Lars命人将他带回房间的路上，Hugh的大脑里一片空白，他任由佣人们为他洗浴，换上干净的衣服。所有人的动作都很小心，他们都知道这将可能是未来的女主人，Mikkelsen家族的印记已经被打在了Hugh的身上。  
Hugh没有喜欢的人，Alpha或者是beta. 这样的标记对任何Omega来说是一件天大的好事，被一个富有英俊的高阶Alpha所标记，这是所有Omega梦寐以求的。但对Hugh来说不是，他就像是Omega中的异类，他不喜欢安定，他喜欢不断地尝试新的东西。用另一种方式来说，就是朝三暮四。这个性格让Caroline在照顾little Hugh的时候有些头疼，但也让他可以很好地适应任何环境。可现在不一样了，他是Mr. Mikkelsen的所有物了。  
真是惊喜的一天。

Jack的人拦截下了Gillian的车，当他们打开车门的时候，只剩下Gillian一个活人，其余的都在追逐枪战中丧命了。  
在Jack的枪口抵上Gillian的太阳穴的时候，她说道：“Wait.”  
Jack停下了动作，另一只手里拿着与Mads保持通话的手机，“Any word？”  
“我知道是谁派你们来的。”Gillian美丽的眼睛充满了绝望，“告诉Mads，去看看我办公室黑色抽屉里的东西。”Gillian说完后露出了一个惨白的微笑，在子弹射穿的瞬间，她闭上了眼。  
“去Anderson集团。”Mads在听到枪声后吩咐司机，灰色的眼眸里没有一丝的怜悯。

Hugh被梳洗干净后佣人们就撤下了，他一个人躺在床上，热潮期的躁动让他心神难定。尤其是被标记后，他对自己Alpha的渴望更加的热烈。但是当Lars走进房间的时候，他还是满眼怨恨的看着Lars.  
“你是第一个让我有感觉的Omega.”Lars给自己倒了杯酒。  
“我知道。”Hugh尽量不去想自己涌出热液的下体。  
“直截了当的说，我希望留下我的后代。”Lars抿了一口酒，皱了皱眉，Brandy到底是不适合他的年纪了。  
Lars放下酒杯，走到床前，没等Hugh发表意见就吻上他的嘴唇。  
老Alpha的味道像一股寒风一样袭来，让Hugh忍不住颤抖。Omega热潮期的后穴根本不用花时间扩张，在Lars几次手指的抽查下就完全打开了。Lars放开了他的嘴唇，在进入的瞬间Hugh咬紧了手腕。几次剧烈的撞击后让Hugh呜咽着射了出来，Lars磨蹭Hugh的子宫口，等待着那个裂缝的打开。  
Lars扣住Hugh乱挥的双臂，用睡衣的腰带绑了个结实。他分开Hugh的双腿以便自己可以埋得更深，在Lars进入第二入口的时候他的结也死死地卡在了里面。当Hugh意识到Lars的阴茎在里面跳动的时候他极力的挣扎，但是还是在老Alpha逐渐浓郁的信息素中停了下来。  
老Alpha的精液浓稠而多，在Lars撤出的时候白色的精液随着后穴的张合而流出。整个过程没有一点爱抚，Hugh作为Omega的本能让他对自己Alpha的冷漠感到空缺与委屈，但是眼前这个杀害他亲人的凶手又让他咬牙切齿。这两种矛盾的感情与热潮期翻腾得欲望快要将他折磨疯了，在他被干到昏迷之前他都没有找回一丝思维。

Mads到达了Gillian的办公室，一颗枪子就可以打开那个抽屉。  
里面只有一份来自医院的检查档案，上面的名字是Caroline Dhavernas. 里面有从确诊怀孕到婴儿出生的全部资料，还有一张支票。  
在拿到支票的瞬间Mads的心跳漏了一拍，那是Mikkelsen家族银行开出的支票，上面的签字来自他的父亲。  
一切都不言而喻了。  
父亲曾经和某个年轻的Omega共度良宵，却不小心留下了孩子，几率很小但不是不可能。后来Omega为了报复当初父亲的狠心于是进入了H.M.企业，与Gillian结盟企图扳倒负心人的企业，却没想到自己计划落空还搭上了性命。现在自己和Lars却和同父异母的兄弟相恋，或许Lars已经标记了他。  
啧，午夜泡沫剧的经典桥段。  
Mads收起了档案，若无其事地走了出来。  
“Go home.”他对在外面等着的手下说道。

Chapter 09

“这些不足以说明什么。”Lars放下了手中的文件，对Mads说道。  
“我只是提供一种可能性。”Mads说道，“高阶Omega本来就很罕见，Hugh和Caroline在遇到Gillian之前能够如此安稳地生活，这说不通。”  
“你在担心什么？”老Alpha显然不是很在意。  
“你标记了他。”  
“……”Lars没有说话，只是转身侧对着窗外的月色。  
“而且他怀孕了。”Mads迟疑了一下说道，“怀孕会终止热潮期。”  
“我必须留下我的血脉，这是我最后的遗产。”Lars说着，他的双眼藏在阴影之中。  
“如果我的猜想是正确的，你的遗产应该不会那么有价值。”Mads坐到沙发上，双腿交叠。  
“You fall in love with him.” 这是Lars得出的结论。  
Mads点了点头。  
一夜无话。

你掉进了一个漩涡。  
你要处处小心，不能有一点妄为之心。  
Hugh在风雪中迷失了方向，他看到雪山崩塌，滔天的白色席卷了他。  
但在他睁眼的时候，却看到自己身处密林之中。  
那只雄鹿受伤了，轰然倒地的瞬间消失殆尽。  
只留下一朵黑色的曼陀罗。

Hugh从梦中醒来，茫然的看着天花板。  
黑色的曼陀罗，代表无法预知的死亡和爱。  
他现在无法入睡，被药物激发的热潮期与过于激烈的性爱让他浑身像被巨石碾过一样的疼痛。他知道自己怀孕了，戛然而止的燥热与Lars脸上一扫而过的惊喜让他确认了自己的想法。  
是他率先撕毁了合约。他本可以在那个晚上顺利给Lars注射吐真剂，闻出他账户的密码，取走里面用于交易的金额，让他在三天后的交易会上失去信誉。然后，他就可以和Caroline远走高飞。  
但是Mads也在那里，他打破了计划。面对两个Alpha他毫无胜算，但是为什么Mads会在那里？那是Lars的私人单间，Mads却可以轻松地进去。Lars显然是个风月老手，一点都不像外界所宣传的那样“性无能的老弱Alpha”。身为高阶Alpha当然不会再性事上有缺陷，他只是在伪装，一半真一半假。  
这没必要也没有道理，没有那个Omega有这样的好本事能拴住Lars的心这么久却一点风声都没有。Lars那种眼神，那种宠爱的眼神只在看向一个人的时候有过。在舞会上，在Lars看向Mads的时候，那双灰色的眼睛里藏着无限的温情，一如深埋于冰雪之下的春意。  
这已经超出了兄弟间该有的感情。  
Hugh被自己推理出的结果下了一跳，这违反了一切，不仅有悖于法律，还有悖于一切的道德与信仰。  
Hugh摸了摸自己尚未隆起的腹部，想着：这也是一个错误吗？我该不该留下它呢？  
事实是Lars绝对会在自己弄掉这个孩子后让他生不如死，或者想方设法地让他再怀一个。或者，他根本不会有弄掉这个孩子的机会。  
其实这些都不重要，重要的是Hugh现在只有一个目的。  
无论Lars还是Mads，他们杀害了自己唯一的亲人，他要让他们血债血偿。  
所以，在达到目的之前，他不会放手。

看看，这就是仇恨的力量。  
无论以什么为借口，在复仇面前都是苍白无力的。  
只有仇恨才能给人们这样坚定的信念与坚不可摧的勇气，而这些，是任何宗教与梦想都给不了的。  
你要相信，有些时候，力量来自最黑暗的欲望。

几个月后

H.M.成功收购了Anderson的企业，Gillian的死被外界宣称为“车祸身亡”。这段时间不断有人带着女儿或者儿子——总之是优秀的Omega，来向Lars或者是Mads来请求一纸婚约，结果当然是被拒绝了。  
Hugh的小腹有了一些隆起，腹部的曲线也变得圆润，但还是无法看出他是一个待产的Omega，他太瘦了，还不肯吃东西。终于在第不知道都少次强制进食后，Lars发狠了。  
“你要是再这样做一次，我就让医生给你注射昏睡的药物，直到孩子出生前，你都别想有一秒自己的意识。”Lars留下这句话就走了。  
经营庞大的企业帝国花去了他不少的精力，再加上频繁的社交活动与应酬，对Lars这个年纪的人来说确实不轻松。  
“你不用担心，他在骗你。”Mads吻了吻Hugh的额头，“好好休息。”  
随后Mads就追着Lars的身影走了。

Chapter 10

Hugh依然记得那场无声的暴行。  
有人说时间会摆平一切，忘记仇恨，抚慰伤痕。但有些时候，时间会让你看得更加清晰，了解你的仇恨。突如其来的巨变让Hugh有些喘不过气来，终于在一切都被时间承认后，他决定带给Lars与自己等价的、甚至更多的痛苦，不惜一切代价。  
他“不小心”打碎了一个牛奶瓶，在佣人手忙脚乱地收拾的时候他装作腹痛，随便藏起了瓶底的那块玻璃。  
十二点整是所有人用餐的时间，他利用这一间隙与正午强烈的阳光与那块玻璃制造了一场火灾。在佣人冲进来的时候Hugh悄悄地溜了出去，他偷走了推车上洗干净的佣人的衣服，跟着取水的人从后门走了出去。  
他不敢停下来，一直跑到天黑他才跑到了公路边。他的运气不错，不出几分钟就有好心人载他上车。他听到了树林里犬类的吼叫，看到了晃来晃去的手电的光。那场火的烟味掩盖他的气味，况且现在他已经坐在了卡车上。  
那司机是个好人，把他放在了附近的镇子里，没有问他要钱。  
Hugh被一家酒馆的老板收留了，也许是因为他的那张脸。不过无所谓，Hugh曾经也在这样的地方待过，一边笑着上酒一边和客人调情换点小费。只要他足够低调，攒够钱悄悄离开这里，顺便处理掉肚子里这个小东西。  
等等。  
Hugh摸了摸自己的肚子，已经开始有形状了，Hugh就快藏不住它了。真的要这样吗，Hugh想着。Omega护崽的天性让他心软了，到时候再说吧，他这样安慰自己。

“还没找到人？”Lars向刚刚回来的Mads问道。  
“没有，也许他会在人群里出去了，他穿走了佣人的制服。”Mads回答道，“我派人到附近的小镇里搜查了，他没有资金，走不了多远。”  
“发消息给Jack，让他带着他的人小心搜查。”  
“我已经告诉Jack这件事了，他开价不低。”  
“这没关系……”Lars看着监控中Hugh小心翼翼执行自己计划的样子，真是一只狡猾的猎物。无论如何都不会放弃逃跑，哪怕已经被枷锁狠狠地咬住。

Hugh在酒馆的第三个晚上就遇到了Jack的手下，穿着俗气西装的人拿着自己的照片四处寻找。Hugh端着酒又绕回了后厨，每个酒保和服务生都被揪住与照片对照，他不能出去。Hugh向后面的走廊走去，那里是舞者更衣的地方，今天晚上有表演。Hugh看了看身后逐渐逼近的人，拿起了旁边演出用的衣服并走进了一间房间。  
Jack在靠近舞台的桌子旁坐下，这是整个屋子里的灯光暗了下来。  
颇具印度风格的音乐响起，几个穿着沙丽的Omega一上台，下面的Alpha们就开始欢呼和吹口哨了。  
长长的纱巾包住了头发与脸庞，只留下一双双眼睛在迷幻的灯光下。而Jack几乎在Hugh上台的那一瞬间就认出他来了，孕期的Omega身上总是有不一样的味道，而且Lars身上独一无二的气味给Jack留下了深刻的印象。那种极寒的气味，与松木的味道搭配极了。  
他饶有兴趣的看着Hugh，看着他随节奏摇动的腰肢，略显丰满的小腹给这种异域风情的舞蹈增添了韵味。那身俗气的红色在Hugh身上反倒显得合适，算是给他苍白的皮肤增加了一点颜色。  
这可是个罕见的高阶Omega，下面那些低阶的Alpha早就都红了眼，要不是有警卫维护秩序他们早就冲了上去。  
“盯住那个Omega，表演结束后抓住他。”Jack对手下说道。

Hugh根本没有逃出去的机会，Jack的手下守住了出口，就在后门等着他。当Hugh被带到Jack面前的时候，他连衣服都没换。  
“不知道你是怎么想的，非要那老家伙生气。”Jack说道。  
“He killed my sister.”Hugh说道，被他的手下压制着的样子在暗巷昏黄的灯光下有些莫名的诱人。  
“Actually，I killed her.”Jack说道。  
“你只是替人卖命，与你无关。”  
“与我无关？”Jack笑了，他开始明白为什么Lars会看上他了。  
Hugh感觉到压制他的人松懈了，就用力一挣，向外跑去，不过还是被抓了回来。  
“你惹怒我了，小家伙。”Jack拿出一把刀在Hugh的脸上比划着，“反正你已经被标记了，让我的手下放松一下也不会被发现，就算他发现了，你现在的样子也不难解释。答应我，我就不让他们玩得太过火。”  
“看这里，宝贝！去向你的老Alpha哭诉吧！”Jack的手下乱七八糟地喊着。  
Hugh没有说话，只是低下了头。  
“我就当你同意了。”  
Jack刚让手下松开Hugh，Hugh就立即抢过了Jack的刀。  
所有人还没来得及反应Hugh就将那把刀插进了小腹，用力一拉，留下了一个深深的刀口。Hugh连一点声音都没发出来，他脸色发白，热气腾腾的鲜血直往外流。  
“You……are done.” Hugh对Jack说道。  
在他昏迷前他听到了救护车的声音，还有血泊中的黑色曼陀罗。

Chapter 11

Hugh被送到了H.M.名下的一家医院，Lars和Mads也闻讯赶来。  
“We have a chance.” Mads对Lars说道。  
站在两人一边的医生手中拿着一份Hugh的血液样本。  
Lars点了点头，同意了。  
在采血室里，兄弟两人安静极了。他们知道一旦检验结果出来，他们三人的命运将会截然不同。按照父亲的遗嘱，Hugh将拥有公司的一部分股份，而他们中的任何人可以与Hugh保持现在地下情人的关系，但是绝对不能拥有后代。  
“那天晚上父亲带着那个棕色头发的Omega回了家，母亲整晚都在房间里大声哭喊。可父亲让佣人看好她，不让她出来。”  
Lars调整了一下坐姿。  
“那个Omega看起来很小，穿着廉价而俗气的裙子，一身酒气，脸上画着夸张的妆容。她和父亲走进了另一间房间，过了很久，知道母亲最后推开佣人，挨个打开房门，找到他们。母亲揪着她的头发将她拽了出来，连穿衣服的时间都没留给她。”  
“什么时候的事情？”Mads问道。  
“你上寄宿学校后不久，那天父亲参加了一个义演晚会。”  
直到医生进来之前没有人说话。  
“结果出来了。”医生递来一份报告。

匹配率：84.71% 鉴定结果：确认为兄弟关系。

“你会怎么做？Hugh的行为已经触犯了《第九法案》，怀孕的Omega不得有伤害自身或者胎儿的行为或倾向。”  
“让Jack和他的人闭嘴，不然就我帮他们闭嘴。这是我们的医院，医生们不会乱说些什么。”  
“但是这样会给Jack留下把柄，对我们以后很不利。”  
“你那你想怎么办？”  
“按照法律程序走，把Hugh送到Ⅳ区，制造假死，在把他接出来。”  
“一定会有人用孩子的父亲做文章。”  
“让Jack找个人做假证。”  
“……” Lars看着自己的弟弟，点了点头算是默认。  
Mads笑了一下，推开玻璃门走了出去。Lars看着玻璃上印出的Mads的背影，眼里闪过一丝阴鸷的光。  
Lars起身去了Hugh的病房，Omega苍白的脸色几乎可以与墙壁媲美。Hugh几乎要被各种仪器的管子与电线淹没了，腹部裹着厚厚的绷带。Lars不知道眼前这个瘦小的Omega用了多大的勇气与力量才划下这一刀，那么深的一刀，带走了腹中那个小生命。  
Jack的手下早就承受不住拷问都招了出来，Lars听到后只是让人看押了Jack.他并不希望就这样放过Jack，也许Hugh当初也是笃定自己不会放过Jack才会这样做的。但他现在还不能动Jack， H.M.的大部分地下交易都是由Jack来做的，现在H.M.越做越大，Jack的权利也随着增加。  
但是Mads居然在袒护Jack。  
Mads对于Hugh的感情他不是不知道，按照自家弟弟的性格，应该会让Jack生不如死才对。这一切都太奇怪了，从前不是没有人想要挑拨他们的关系，只是Lars从来都选择相信Mads.  
这次，Lars可能不会对Mads那么信任了。

How much you hate me?

宁愿逃出去独自面对一切也不愿意留下来，宁愿冒着被拘押的风险杀掉孩子也不愿意为我生下来。  
可我还有什么方法能留住你呢？  
知道你接近我是个陷阱，还是义无反顾地栽了进去。

What should I do?  
My love my boy  
My dear brother

Chapter 12

“判决结果如下：Hugh Dancy蓄意谋害腹中胎儿，触犯《第九法案》第十一条规定，判三年零六个月监禁，服刑于Ⅳ区。”  
一锤定音。  
潦草的判决，连谁是他的Alpha都没必要弄清楚。Hugh叹了口气，任由警卫将他送上了押运犯人的卡车。Hugh知道他们不会来，只是没想到Lars会对他的儿子如此的漠不关心。  
车上全部都是犯了事的Omega，有些Omega的味道已经浑浊了，那是多次标记造成的结果。Hugh坐在一个女孩子的旁边，那个女孩有一双大眼睛，让他想起了自己的Winston.  
“Hey，I am Abigail.” 女孩大胆的自我介绍道。  
“Hugh Dancy.”  
“你为什么会被抓进来？”Abigail问道。  
Hugh没有说话，只是掀起了自己的衣服，露出了盘踞在腹部的一条疤痕。  
“……okay，你的Alpha呢？”  
“是我自己逃走的，你为什么到这儿来？”  
“我为了避免被标记划破了我的生殖腺。”Abigail侧了侧脖子，露出一个紫青的伤口。  
Abigail是个健谈的女孩儿，一路上喋喋不休地说着她的继父对她有多么的不好，还企图标记她。她似乎对这一切并不感到遗憾，这个世界就是这样的，Omega没有地位，也不受尊重。平权运动带给他们的远远不够，但至少Omega不再是等同于货物一样的存在。

监狱生活很无聊，但至少很安全。  
Hugh已经习惯了每天的生活，曾经被中阶甚至高阶Alpha标记过的Omega有的是吹嘘的资本，他们会抢走别的Omega餐盘里的食物，霸占看电影时的最好位置。不过Hugh不在乎这些，有Abigail陪着他生活还不至于无趣。  
“你是个高阶Omega，为什么会到这里来？我的意思是你在外面会相当的抢手。”Abigail问，看到Hugh的脸色变了，又立即说道：“你不想说也没关系，我只是想知道被爱自己的人标记是什么滋味。”  
“你为什么觉得标记我的人爱我？”Hugh问道。  
“看看你的咬痕，那个Alpha一定十分温柔，他几乎没有留下什么痕迹。”Abigail立即来了精神。  
“……”Hugh下意识地摸了摸自己的腺体，他见过不少被标记的Omega，只被标记过一次的幸运儿那里会有一个深深的咬痕，而被反复标记的可怜虫那里的皮肤触目惊心，有的都开始溃烂了。  
“2507号犯人Hugh Dancy到1号台，有人来访。”喇叭里传来了声音。  
“Is him？ Your Alpha？”Abigail问道。  
“I hope not.”Hugh起身回答道。

玻璃的另一端坐着一个高阶Alpha，整个大厅的Omega都被他的气味吸引了。当Hugh坐下的时候不少Omega松了口气——这不是他的Omega.  
“对于Caroline的事我很抱歉。”Mads说道。  
“你没必要这样做，我知道是Lars计划了这一切。”Hugh的语气很平静。  
“……”  
“我看过Gillian办公室里的文件，如果Caroline活着，她将成为第一继承人。”  
“你一直都知道。”  
“Caroline不希望自己卷入你们的战争，直到Lars放出了要击垮Anderson家族的风声。我们本可以生活得好好的，Gillian对我们很好。”Hugh的眼眶有些发红。  
“……I am sorry for that.”Mads沉默了很久才说出这句话。  
“为什么来找我？肯定不是为了听我诉苦。”  
“Anderson的事情是Lars一手操作的，Jack也直接听命于他，我无权干涉。”Hugh露出一个“I know”的表情。  
“但我知道另一件事。”Mads故意向后撤了一下，“Lars已经和Jack达成了协议，你会死在这里。”  
“那你……”Hugh的话还未说完就被打断了。  
“我是来帮你的，明天向送书的人要一本《圣经》。”Mads说道，“我要走了，Lars的人很快就会回来，注意你这两天的食物。”  
Mads匆匆说完就离开了。  
Hugh在被回去的路上脑海里有一双灰蓝色的眼睛，挥之不去。  
然后就是各种关于Mads的回忆：他们的第一次见面，他们三个人那场疯狂的性爱，他在Lars发火后对自己的安慰……  
对一个人产生好感竟然这么容易，容易到可以发生在一瞬间，可以不顾一切条件。  
这是不对的。爱上自己的兄长。  
但是Hugh控制不住自己的感情，它就像是一根毛毯上的线头，一旦被看见就会忍不住去拉扯，直到被拽出来的部分越来越长，直到一切变成一团乱糟糟的样子的时候，绝不善罢甘休。哪怕这是被所有人，所有道德理论所唾弃的。

Chapter 13

第二天送书的人推着车来了，Hugh让他停了下来，向他要了一本《圣经》。书里藏了一支针剂，那是一只计量恰到好处的河豚毒素，可以让人昏迷又不至于致命。  
Hugh深吸了一口气，将针管扎进了皮肤。  
他给了Mads足够的信任，赌上了他的性命。  
Mads这边已经安排好了剩下的事务，会有被买通的人将他从太平间直接接出来，而毒素造成的假死会让他骗过法医。谁会在乎一个被抛弃的Omega的命呢？  
Mads已经联系好了Jack，他会在确保Hugh安全的情况下将Lars带到提前埋伏的地方。他要除掉自己的兄长。  
他无法说出这样的念头是在什么时候出现的，是在他们第一次在床上纠缠的时候吗，是在得知Lars率先标记Hugh的时候吗，是在知道Hugh有了Lars的孩子的时候吗？  
他不知道。  
也许更早，也许就在那一瞬间。不可否认的是Mads自己承认他曾爱过Lars，就像每一段爱情的开始，那么美好而易逝。也许他不会再有这样深沉的爱了，爱到他可以放下自己作为Alpha的尊严，心甘情愿地去向Lars臣服。  
Hugh的出现改变了一切，他像Lars一样为他着迷。但是他对于Lars的背叛是因为嫉妒Lars的捷足先登呢，还是因为Hugh占据了Lars的大部分爱呢？Mads不想回答这个问题，两个人的感情就很复杂，三个人的感情简直是糟透了，尤其是这三人还处在相互爱慕的情况下，尤其是这三个人还共享同一血亲。

当Mads到达那个海边小屋的时候Lars已经在那里了，还有Jack，这说明Hugh已经被安全地送出来了。  
“这就是你的全部计划吗？”Lars问道，他已经知道了Mads的目的。  
“我别无选择。”Mads的语气有些无奈，还有些不可闻的悲伤。  
“这些年你在公司的事情上也有些见闻，至于幕后的那些勾当，”Lars看了一眼Jack，“不用我教你也明白。”  
Mads没有说话，只是默默地举起了枪。  
“Would you miss me?”Lars问道。  
“……”Mads的手有些颤抖，但是目光里没有一丝的松懈。  
“Would you？”  
“Yes，I will.”Mads扣下了扳机。  
那一枪正中Lars的心口，老Alpha在倒地的瞬间闭上了双眼，安详的仿佛冬日冷光下的冰雪。  
Mads将Lars的尸体带回了家族墓地，老Alpha的葬礼隐秘而低调。Mads亲手将Lars的棺木钉上，亲吻他的墓碑，低声地向他告别。墓碑上的白玫瑰宣誓着永恒，但是他再也不会闻到冰山与雪松的味道了，那些都随着泥土掩埋，在时光里湮灭了。  
在Mikkelsen家族的城堡里，Hugh感受到了前所未有的失落感。这种失落感是一种奇妙的混合物，是失去自己Alpha的出于天性的悲伤与报仇雪恨之后人性上的快感。但是他也怀念那种味道，在他的Alpha消失后Hugh依然无法说服自己那个在腺体上的咬痕是不存在的。  
你就是到死都不会让我忘记你。Hugh想着，他对于Lars的爱与恨来的那么快，那么热烈，最后还是消失殆尽了，一如烟花般。  
Lars在海上遭到海盗抢劫的消息迅速传开，这些天Mads一直在处理这些事情，并没有时间去照看Hugh.  
但是当他在某个晚上路过Hugh的房间的时候，他闻到了以股浓烈的，松木与河水的味道。  
是的，Hugh的热潮期来了。  
Mads站在他的门口观望了很久，依然没有接收到邀请，于是他决定自己进去。  
Hugh躺在床上，汗水沾湿了睡衣与身下的床单，他颤抖着抱紧自己的身体，可还是被外来的Alpha的气味刺得腺体发胀肿痛。被标记的Omega味道不再像以前那样诱人，但是有些鲜花就是在被采撷之后才愈发芬芳。  
Hugh感觉到了Mads的靠近，陌生Alpha的气味让他倍感折磨。他努力靠近床头，企图远离Mads.  
“No，we shouldn’t.”Hugh想挣脱Mads扣住自己手腕的手，却在对方覆盖上来身体的阴影下无处可逃。  
Mads看着他的眼神就像是在审视一只到手的猎物，在Hugh发怔的时候吻上了他的唇，带有侵略性质的吻几乎要将Hugh的嘴唇吮出血来。Mads身上深远而清冽的味道不能缓解Hugh热潮期的痛苦，他的Alpha是Lars，即使他不想承认，即使Lars已经永远离开了人世。  
Mads挤进Hugh的双腿间，顺手撕开了他的衣服。Mads顺着他的脖颈一路吻了下去，在他的乳尖打转，吻过他小腹狰狞的刀疤，含住他滴水的欲望。  
在Mads颇有技巧的舔弄下，Hugh很快就射了出来，前面的高潮根本不能满足他的欲望。他的体温反而升得更高了，被欲望染红的躯体更加敏感与诱人。  
Hugh的后穴早就湿透了，Mads可以轻而易举地伸入两根手指。在Mads恶意地在火热的甬道里做剪纸扩张的时候发现了Hugh的敏感点，在碰到那里的时候Hugh发出了甜腻的闷哼声。  
Mads将自己的阴茎伸进去的时候Hugh就像是上岸的的鱼一样猛地向上挺身，正好被Mads抱在怀里将阴茎埋得更深了。  
“Ha——”Hugh发出了一声长长的呻吟，向后扬起的脖颈弯出一个漂亮的弧度。  
Mads用上了没必要的技术，深深浅浅的抽插让Hugh几乎不能思考了。在Mads不断地顶撞下，Hugh的第二入口开始被打开了。当Mads冲进Hugh的子宫口的那一瞬间Hugh收紧了肠壁，突然的收缩让Alpha发出了一声叹息。  
“Ready？”Mads将阴茎埋到子宫深处，并舔上了他的生殖腺。  
“No，please……”Hugh几乎在抽泣着哀求。他见过那些被多次标记的Omega，他们的腺体会溃烂直到皮肤深处，他们身上会有混乱的味道，那么的——肮脏。  
“Too late.”Mads在咬上Hugh的腺体的同时在他的子宫内喷射出滚烫的精液。  
Hugh感觉自己的腺体像是被火烧一样的刺痛，他想尖叫，但是什么声音都发不出来。  
那却是他第一次在Alpha的拥抱下沉沉的睡去。

Chapter 14

究竟什么是背德的存在呢？  
Lars的父亲带走了幼小的Caroline开启了一切，Mads与Lars暧昧多年的感情尘埃落定，Lars强制标记了自己同父异母的弟弟，Hugh怀上了罪恶的孩子并亲手除掉了它，Mads亲手杀掉自己的哥哥并标记了他的Omega.   
而现在，Hugh发现自己爱上了Mads.  
“我们不能在一起。”Hugh看着Mads的侧脸说道。  
“至少给我个理由”Mads转过身来看着Hugh说道。  
“……”Hugh本来有一大堆可以反驳Mads的理由，但是他现在发现那些都是关于人伦道德的陈词滥调。  
他在死守些什么呢？他又在为什么人死守着那些条条框框？他现在有一个机会，有一个放弃过去，去爱一个人的权利。  
而他不想放弃这个权利。  
“没有，”Hugh将脸埋进Mads的胸膛，“我没有理由。”  
Mads在听到这个回答的时候讲Hugh从胸口拽了出来狠狠地吻了上去，而对方第一次没有咬紧牙关，而是接受了Mads的唇舌。  
这是Hugh有过最好的热潮期。  
他和Mads整天待在床上不厌其烦的进行一场又一场激烈的“战事”，佣人会在Mads摇铃的时候送食物和水进来。  
很快Hugh身上的味道就被改变了，雨后的腥味与青柠的味道取代了雪松的凌冽。  
“我从来没发现你身上还有柠檬的味道。”Hugh从后面搂上了Mads的脖子，顶着一头乱糟糟的卷发在他的颈窝初磨蹭。  
“你还有很多不知道的事情。”Mads吻了吻他的手臂，说道。  
Hugh的热潮期快要过去了，小东西累坏了，像一只餍足的猫咪趴在Mads的肩头撒娇。  
“现在好好休息，晚餐的时候我会叫醒你。”Mads将Hugh放在床上，给了他一个额头吻。  
Hugh打了个哈欠，翻了个身睡去了。  
Mads穿好衣服小心地关上门，走进了被挪到隔壁的书房。他坐在书桌前查看这些天堆积下来的事务，却瞥见了角落里盛开的花朵。  
春天了啊。  
也许是时候开始崭新的一切了，Mads想着，露出了微笑。

Hugh是被一个柔软的吻唤醒的，他一睁开眼就看到了坐在床边的Mads.  
“Hi.”Hugh坐起身来。  
“走吧，晚餐准备好了。”Mads让佣人将准备好的衣物送了进来。  
晚餐很丰盛，这是几个月来Hugh吃到的最好的食物，甜点是意大利惊喜派。  
Hugh愉快地享受这顿晚餐，而Mads从始至终有所暗示的微笑让Hugh不明所以。  
“说吧，你到底在暗示些什么？”Hugh切了一块派放在嘴里。  
“你马上就会知道。”Mads脸上的笑意更浓了。  
在Hugh品尝奶油的丝滑的时候，舌尖也尝到了一点冰凉坚硬的东西。Hugh用餐巾擦拭着这个从嘴里掉出来的惊喜，看着向自己走来的Mads.  
Mads拿过戒指，单膝跪在Hugh身旁，说道：“Would you marry me?”  
那一瞬间Hugh的脑子里只剩下了一个字，Yes.  
“Yes.”Hugh说着，忍不住露出了微笑。  
Mads将那枚戒指待在Hugh的手上，在Hugh的唇上留下了一个深深的吻。Hugh按上了Mads贴着自己脸颊的手，他感受着Mads的温度，确认自己没有做梦或是陷入了什么幻境。

“真是鲁莽又浪漫。”两人拥吻的画面出现在视屏上，屏幕的银光照亮了黑暗里的脸庞。  
“我的人要什么时候动手？”Jack在那人身后问道。  
“不着急，我们还有一场婚礼要参加。”那人转过身来对Jack说道。

Mads即将结婚的消息一放出去就掀起了轩然大波。  
当人们还在猜测新娘是谁的时候，Hugh已经开始筹划他和Mads的婚礼了。Hugh每天乐此不疲的挑选着鲜花的品种，纠结着象牙白和米白色的桌布到底哪个与淡蓝色的绢花更加的搭配。  
他们认为这是结束，是开始，他们相信在百花盛开的季节总会有好的事情发生。  
但他们不知道的是，在春天盛开的不只是洁白的百合。  
还有黑色妖冶的曼陀罗。  
无法预测的爱与死亡，死亡是必然的。

Chapter 15

这应该是一场盛大而完美的婚礼，Hugh幻想了无数次当天的场景，他会走向在圣坛前等待他的爱人，他的丈夫，他的Alpha.  
Mads被拉去参加单身派对了，Hugh只能一个人度过婚礼前的夜晚。但是一想到两人以后的生活，Hugh就会忍不住笑出声来。兴奋的Omega几乎彻夜未眠，Hugh在凌晨五点就起床了，开始为几个小时后的婚礼做准备。Mads为他挑选了白色的西服，贴身的裁剪显得Hugh的腰身十分纤细，胸前淡粉色的玫瑰很好的衬托出Hugh的瞳色。  
Hugh被即将来临的幸福包围着，他几乎忘记了佣人送进来的早餐。沐浴后的Omega身上散发着好闻的味道，现在Hugh可以说是容光焕发，与之前那个在监狱里干瘦的小可怜简直没法比。  
当Hugh穿好衣服站在镜前的时候，镜子里多了一个身影。  
“Hey——”Hugh的话还未说完就被身后的人握住了嘴巴，手帕里的乙醚让他很快失去了意识，模糊道德视线中他只能看到一片朦胧的黑色。

Hugh睁开眼，只能看到昏暗的灯光与桌子对面男人模糊的脸庞。  
“我知道你不情愿，但是我必须这样做。”  
这是Lars的声音，这个前些天被Mads亲手送入坟墓的人就坐在Hugh的眼前。  
“You should be dead.”Hugh说道，他上方的储血袋随他的动作摇晃着。  
他的袖口被挽到小臂以上，一支抽血管正在抽出他的血液，暗红色的液体在管道内缓缓地流淌着。  
“他还是标记你了。”Lars的声音很沙哑，他看起来也糟透了。下巴冒出了银色的胡茬，两鬓灰白，只有那双鹰隼般的眼睛依然攫人。  
“Mads总是很调皮，我以前也总会放任不管，”Lars让人拔下了Hugh手臂上的针头，“but not this time.”  
“你要做什么？”Hugh颤抖着问道，他已经看到了Lars身后穿着绿色消毒衣，带着口罩的人了。  
“这只是一个小手术，my boy.”Lars此刻的眼神充满了难以言喻的悲伤与无奈，灰蓝色的眼睛就像是夜幕中的星星，只有在绝对的黑暗中才会闪现。

而另一边Mads已经准备好了一切，站在圣坛前，与所有参加婚礼的客人等待着新娘的到场。Mads也穿着白色的西装，他的胸口别着晾干的红玫瑰，趋近与于黑的暗红意外的与Mads十分搭配，而银灰色的领带使得色调不是那么得突兀。  
门被推开了，一股浓烈的血腥味扑鼻而来。  
Mads回头向门外看去，他看到Lars的上衣被飞溅的鲜血染红了，一只手捂着手臂上冒血的伤口，喘着粗气站在原本属于新娘的位置。  
现场立即就混乱了，有人打了电话报警，外面的记者不断地按着快门。没有比这更加抢眼的新闻了，被认为已经死于海上抢劫的Lars又活着回来了，还出现在Mads的婚礼上。  
很快警察就带走了Mads和Lars，以被告谋杀与受害人的名义。

“Mr. Lars，我希望你能够详细地描述一遍你刚才所说的话，”警官说道，“我知道这很困难，但我希望您能够仔细的回忆。”  
“好的。”Lars说道，他看起来像是受到了极大的惊吓，但是他依然尽力保持冷静。  
“前些天我的弟弟，Mads，将我带到海边，伪造了我死亡的假象。”  
“那是如何判断Mads没有想要至你于死地的意图？”  
“我在认为我死后的第二天，我见到了Mads.”  
“请继续。”警官记下了些什么。  
“Mads将我囚禁在那里，直到有一天他再次来看我，带着Hugh.他告诉我他已经将Hugh从监狱里接了出来……”  
“在此之前，Hugh Dancy曾因为违反《第九法案》而被逮捕入狱，我想这于此有关。”  
“是的，Hugh因为擅自毁掉了我和他的孩子而入狱。”  
“Mr. Mads与此事有关对吗？”  
“没错，Mads不希望我拥有我自己的继承人。”  
“可以告诉我们原因吗？”  
“Mads希望由我和他的结合带来我们的孩子。”  
“所以你之前所说的一切……”  
“没错，Mads二次标记了Hugh，希望可以将Hugh的Omega腺体与器官移植的我的身上，但是……”  
“Hugh很不幸的死于大出血。”  
“就在一个小时前。”  
“是的，警官。”  
“鉴于您和Mads的关系，我们可以将这种定义为乱伦。”坐在警官一旁的一位女士说道，“但是我们想知道，这种关系是Mads对你单方面的还是您对Mads也有着同样的感觉。”  
“我只能说我对Mads的爱超过了一般的兄弟间的感情，但是我从未想过会导致这样的后果。”  
“我明白了，Mr. Lars，请休息吧。”  
Lars被带出了审讯室，他在路过囚室的时候看到了关在里面的Mads.自从Mads得知Hugh死亡的消息后就一言不发，Lars看了一眼低着头的Mads，走出了警局。  
Lars从未见过Mads这样消沉的样子，Mads曾是家中最骄傲的孩子，缠在他的身边，一分钟都不肯离开。但是他竟然想要杀死他，那个可爱的孩子一眨眼就能要了他的命。Lars买通了Jack，在子弹上做了手脚，掩盖他的行迹，暗中监视Mads.  
他本可以原谅他们的，作为兄长，他完全可以报批两个弟弟的越轨行为。  
这是作为哥哥的责任，但是作为一个恋人，他不能容忍这样的行为。他爱Lars也爱着Hugh，但是他们不愿与自己分享这份爱，Lars就只好做出同样自私而无情的决定。他让Jack杀死了Hugh，没有痛苦的，在睡梦中停止了心跳。而Mads将会被终生监禁，不允许任何人以任何理由进行探访，Mads将在孤独与痛苦之中度过终生。  
这也会是Lars的命运，充满孤独的死亡将在不远的将来等待着他。

尾声

多年后Mads在狱中得知Lars离世的消息，他是这场乱伦的闹剧中最后活下来的人。  
他们曾经热切地坠入爱河，却在仇恨与不信任的风浪中迷失了方向。  
他们本想给对方自己全部的爱，却在这背德的爱恋中将彼此刺得遍体鳞伤。  
Mads看着被铁网网住的天空，幻想着他们永远不会拥有的未来，落下了一滴泪。  
婚礼上意外出现的Lars是他们最后的相聚，他本可以在圣坛前与一人宣誓共度一生的，Hugh的丈夫，或者是Lars的妻子。  
他们错过了相见的最后机会，谁都没能为谁扶棺。  
Mads看着遥远的天空，开始最后的祷告：  
不要悲伤，我的牧人。  
我犯下这不可饶恕的罪孽，不祈望获得我主的宽恕。  
只求我的主将他的仁慈降到那迷失的魂身上，  
愿他们不再在狱火中煎熬。  
愿我的主常在。


End file.
